Pj and samantha
by samanthamckinnon
Summary: pj and samantha think theyre in love, matter of fact they know theyre in love. a bunch of shit happens
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my favorites that I have written. Doesn't include smut just yet but in further chapters it will. Thanks for reading!

Samantha's pov

"Im so sorry" it read on my phone. He just kept on sending it to me.

"Pj, Pj answer your phone!" I left him multiple messages getting more and more worried about my long time crush. When he texted back to me saying "Good bye" I knew I had to get over there. I had to get there before he did anything stupid.

"Pj, please be okay." I mutter to myself making my way out of my flat.

Pj's POV

After I sent good bye to Sam I knew it wouldn't be long before she got here. I look to the left of me to the note in an envelope marked, Sam. I was in too deep to go back as I looked above me to the noose suspending from the ceiling.

Before I climbed upon the chair eventually leading to my death I thought about how happy I always was before but realized that I am useless and the only person that I've ever truly loved didn't love me back. I stepped on the chair and put the rope neck less around my neck and hoped it would be quick.

Samantha's POV

I shuffled around my bag and found the key he gave me to his home and quickly shoved it into the key hole and ran towards his bedroom while screaming at the top of my lungs, " Pj! Pj, don't be stupid, Pj! Pj, please!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw him kick the chair from under him and saw him hanging.

"Pj! No!" I said crying and screaming.

I ran up to his body and lifted the chair so his body was being supported by the chair again. I grabbed another chair and stood on it beside it and untied him watching as his unconscious body fell to the floor.

Pj's POV.

I felt the rope tighten around my neck as I feel. Before I blacked out I could hear Samantha screaming my name, as I opened my eyes, for what I thought would be the last time, I saw her face. Her blues sticking out more than usual because she was crying. I began to regret trying to even kill myself, seeing all the pain I just put her through. I tried to yell out that I loved her but I guess I was already dead.

That was, of course, until I woke up in my bed, alone. " It must have been a dream." I sighed. Slightly disappointed that I hadn't have died in real life.

I got up to get myself a glass of tea when I saw her. She was still red from crying, and looked more beautiful than ever.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I said walking towards her. " Why are you crying, what's wrong?"

"You fucking idiot!" She said crying again. She ran up to me and started to slap and push at me.

"Samantha! Samantha! What wrong?" I said trying not to laugh at her efforts at trying to harm me.

Well, she did get one good hit and me and we both fell down. She stopped hitting me and laid down on my chest.

"Why would you try and kill yourself! I love you, Pj! I love you! Why would you do that to me, you fucking twat!" She wept into my chest.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" I mutter.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Wait, you love me? Why didn't you tell me?" I said lifting her so she sat on my lap.

"I didn't think you loved me back." She said snuggling up to me grabbing my arms and putting them around her waist.

"But now you know. I love you more than anything. You were the only thing that was keeping me alive for a long time."

"Then why kill yourself?!" She started to cry again. "Don't ever do that. Don't ever try and leave me!" She was shouting now.

"I feel worthless. I love you and I didn't think you loved me back. I just wanted it to be over. I didn't think anyone would love me ever."

"Pj.." she put her soft delicate hands on my face. " I love you so much, you don't even know. Now, can we just go to bed?"

"Yes." Since I was still a bit weak she helped me to the bed. She removed her clothes and helped me do the same, to where we were both in our underwear.

She turned Supernatural on and we sat there silently our skin rubbing against each other, keeping both of us warm.

She faced me and gave me a soft kiss and said good night and fell asleep on my bare chest.

"Hey, Sam?" I said tenderly.

"Yeah, Peej?" she said tiredly. I mean who wouldn't be tired. She just saved her best friend/ boyfriend from trying to commit suicide.

"I love you." I said and actually for the first time to any of my girlfriends meant it.

"I love you too." She smiled and blushed, her tan freckles on her pale skin stood out more than ever now. She kissed me again and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 bitches

**2nd chapter bitches. I usually give up on writing any more chapters, for the lack of motivation to say the least but I, for some reason, am interested in carrying out this story, so. Here we go ~**

I woke up to the scent of her hair, gliding across my nostrils, filling my nose with the scent of fresh strawberries. I saw she was still asleep, and knowing what she had just been through the past night, decided to make her some tea and cereal,( oddly her two favourite combinations) to make her happy.

As I got up I heard her scramble in the bed sheets, obviously feeling empty because I wasn't there to cuddle her.

"Just go back to sleep." I said trying to be sweet, but sounding tired myself." I'll be back in a moment." I said leaving her alone in the bedroom.

I heard a soft groan come from the bedroom while I was in the kitchen. She was so impatient. Just one of the many things I loved about her. She hated everything about herself, but where she saw flaws I saw perfection. I loved her when she got up early in the mornings with a messy bun and tired eyes, I loved it when she tucked in her bottom lip when she was nervous about talking to someone, and I loved it most when her blue eyes shined bright blue when she was in tears. I couldn't see why she couldn't see how amazingly beautiful she was.

I poured her tea and generic cereal and made my way back to the room when I saw she wasn't there.

"Samantha?" I called out. No answer. "Samantha?" I said sounding a tad more worried than anticipated.

That's when I felt soft hands push from behind me forcing my entire body onto the bed.

"What." I said, making myself laugh.

I rolled over so I was on my back and that's when I saw her. She was wearing one of my t shirts and had that messy bun I loved so much. She sprang onto the bed, lying next to me, fiddling with my hands.

We must have sat there for 20 minutes just staring into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing, it almost felt like I was still in primary school with my first crush, not knowing what to do. I could always get lost in her deep blue eyes. I could've just stayed there, in bed with her. Cuddling and watching her favourite American TV shows. That's also another thing I love about her. She had half an American, half British accent. She grew up in America but moved to England when she was in grade 8. I felt like I knew everything about this blonde haired girl.

My daydream was then broken again, but with the pleasant gesture of her rubbing along the crotch area of my pyjamas. I looked at her in astonishment, almost not believing it was happening. She removed her hand, wanting me to be dominant. She pulled me on top of her, I in return straddling her so she was on my lap again.

I couldn't resist her plump, bright pink lips. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. She responded with putting one hand on my cheek and the other along my chest until she was at the lining of my pyjama bottoms. Not breaking the kiss, I removed my shirt and hers too. A part of me just wanted to sit there and drink tea, but the other part of me was horny, like any other reasonable man.

She broke the kiss and, still on top of me, slid down to my pyjama bottoms and slid them off. I saw her stare at my member and thought there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting up so I was rested on my elbows.

"Oh nothing, just taking in how handsome you are, that's all." She said, pushing me down again. "Just tell me when okay?" Her soft voice said while slipping my boxer shorts off.

"Wait wha- Ohh." I said bending my knees inward so my hips didn't buck forward.

She started at the tip and worked her way down my fully erect member. While still licking the head she began to pump the shaft.

"Oh god." I said, throwing my head back. I moved the loose hair from her face and she looked up and smiled.

She quit licking and took my whole length in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, making me near orgasm multiple times. She kept pumping me and leaned up and kissed me, letting me taste myself. She flipped us so I was on top of her, and motioned for me to take her underwear off. I did so and looked up at her to grant entrance. She nodded happily and I thrusted into her, both of us moaning each other's names in unison.

I thrusted into her, harder and harder each time, hitting her sweet spot that made her yell out my name louder every time.

"Pj, PJ!" She screamed.

"Samantha!" We both said, reaching our climax in harmony with each other.

I pulled her in for a lazy kiss, and pulled her close into my chest.

"I love you so much, Pj." Sam said, blushing and sticking her face in my neck.

"I love you too." I said putting my arms around her neck and laughing, "You're so cute, do you know that."

"Liar."

I sat there playing with her hair and cradling her to sleep. I never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
